19 lat później
by Oikoo
Summary: 19 lat po wydostaniu się z Tartaru, Percy i Annabeth mają sześcioletnią córkę. Jenak świat nadal nie jest całkowicie bezpieczny... Gaja powraca ze zdwojoną siłą, a możliwość jej pokonania ma osoba, która, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, nie jest nawet herosem...
1. Chapter 1

_Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które aspiruje na coś dłuższego. Napiszcie, czy chcecie wiedzieć co będzie dalej. I jak to w ogóle wygląda: jak się czyta, itp.. Wiem, że wiele można by zmienić, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle. Pozdrawiam,_

_Oikoo_

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**Percy**

- Ojoj, kochanie, idziemy tylko troszeczkę popływać. Nie zabieraj ze sobą całej eskorty „przyjaciół Posejdona"…

Siedziałem na kanapie i patrzyłem jak sześciolatka próbuje wcisnąć swoimi malutkimi rączkami jeszcze dwie figurki hipokampów do swojego zielonego plecaczka. Było ich tam już dwanaście i szczerze wątpiłem czy w tej stosunkowo niewielkiej torbie zmieści się aż tyle morskich stworów. Dostała je na trzecie urodziny od swojego wujka – Tysona i od tej pory nie rozstaje się z nimi na krok. Figurki były wykonane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Wiedziałem o tym od dawna, ale kiedy je zobaczyłem, musiałem przyznać, że mój brat ma talent. Niesamowity talent. No, ale co tu się dziwić, jeśli jest się dowódcą armii Posejdona i ma się do dyspozycji wielkie przestrzenie podwodnych kuźni cyklopów? Wykonane z niebiańskiego spiżu przedstawiały wszelkie możliwe morskie stworzenia: były tam zwykłe zwierzęta jak rekiny, delfiny, wieloryby, kałamarnice, ale były też hipokampy i nereidy. Poza tym wszystkie wodne potwory: telchiny, węże morskie, nawet tytan Okeanos. No i był też Ofiotaur, którego nadal nazywałem Nessie (chociaż mała wciąż uparcie twierdziła, że to Rupert).

Jednak nie doceniłem sprytu wnuczki Ateny. Kilka sekund później stała przede mną w rozkroku z plecakiem na plecach i skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Moja mała Lilian. Jej różowe usteczka były zaciśnięte tak mocno, że stawały się prawie niewidoczne. Zadziorny nosek z dosłownie kilkoma piegami idealnie komponował się z oczyma. Były morskie. Dokładnie takie jak moje… Blond włosy opadały jej na różową twarzyczkę. Odziedziczyła je po swojej mamie. Taki podarunek od bogów: oczy – moje, włosy – Annabeth.

- Jestem gotowa! – powiedziała wyzywająco, nie zmieniając ani na sekundę swojej pozycji.

No tak, Lilian potrafi wiele rzeczy, których nie potrafią inni półbogowie, bo, w prawdzie rzecz biorąc, nie jest ona nawet półbogiem. Jako córka herosów posiada magiczne zdolności obojga swoich boskich przodków, ale nie są one rozwinięte tak dobrze jakby była ich dzieckiem. Ma dysleksję, ale jest ona zdecydowanie mniejsza niż moja. Posiada też ADHD. Jednak, jak widać, na tyle małe, że jest w stanie ustać ponad minutę nie zmieniając swojej pozycji.

- Dobrze, Flos*, ale chyba nie myślisz, że… - spojrzałem na nią swoim rozbrajającym spojrzeniem numer 53. - …uda ci się mnie prześcignąć?

- Phi! Jestem tego pewna! – stała nadal w tym samym miejscu, ale kąciki jej ust lekko zadrżały.

- Mówisz? – powoli kierowałem swoje ręce w jej stronę – A co jeśli każę wodzie, żeby cię… łaskotała, hm?

- To ja jej powiem: STOP! – zachowywała powagę, ale wiedziałem, że zaraz pęknie.

- A jeśli… Jeśli zacznie cię łaskotać… teraz?! – złapałem małą za biodra, a ta zaczęła się śmiać.

Przeniosłem ją na kanapę i gilgotaliśmy się ile wlezie. Mała krzyczała wniebogłosy. Turlaliśmy się po kanapie, które od tych naszych zabaw, była już prawie całkiem zniszczona. Wszystkie poduszki wylądowały na podłodze i za chwilę mieliśmy tam wylądować i my. Na nieszczęście wylądował tam też wazon, który stał na czarnym stoliku do kawy. Chociaż może trudno powiedzieć, że „wylądował", bo po prostu rozsypał się na tysiące drobnych kawałków. Któreś z nas musiało przypadkowo zahaczyć o niego nogą. No cóż, chyba nie muszę mówić, że był to ulubiony antyczny wazon Annabeth… Ups!

Ona, oczywiście, kiedy tylko usłyszała huk tłukącego się szkła, przybiegła do nas ze sztyletem w ręku. Kiedy zobaczyła porozrzucane fragmenty starożytnego naczynia, skierowała na nas swój wzrok, który, gdyby mógł, na pewno by nas zabił.

Lilian natychmiast wskazała na mnie palcem i krzyknęła, patrząc na swoją mamę: „To tatuś!". Ja oczywiście zrobiłem to samo, tylko że krzyknąłem: „To Lil!"

Annabeth błyskawicznie przeniosła swój wzrok na mnie. Ech, musiałem się przyzwyczaić, że w grę „Kto jest winny" zawsze przegrywałem z sześciolatką.

- Percy! – krzyknęła z frustracją córka Ateny.

- To nie ja! No, może troszkę… My się tylko…

- Percy, to był mój ulubiony wazon. Thalia go przywiozła z łowów w Grecji. To był prawdziwa czerwonofigurowa starożytna ceramika. Czy Ty wiesz, że już nikt nie potrafi wytworzyć pokostu**? A te malowidła to…

- Wiem, kochanie, wiem… Przepraszam. - Pocałowałem ją w jej piękne, niestarzejące się usta. – Jak tylko przyjedziemy do obozu to poproszę jakieś dziecko Hekate, żeby złożyło je z powrotem, hm? To już za dwa tygodnie…

Powiedziałem to częściowo dlatego, żeby nie rozwinęła się zbytnio na temat malowideł starożytnej Grecji, ale oczywiście też dlatego, że naprawdę było mi jej żal. Pracowała bardzo ciężko nad budynkiem, który miał niedługo stanąć w samym centrum Nowego Jorku. Zarywała całe noce, żeby dokończyć projekt. Poza tym, były problemy na Olimpie. Budynki, które zaprojektowała jako jego architekt zaczęły się psuć i Annabeth bardzo się bała, żeby nie była to jakaś zła wróżba.

Jednak jej reakcja bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Córka Ateny zmarkotniała i odwróciła głowę w kierunku białej ściany, na której znajdowało się kilka plam od wody i wgnieceń od miecza. Jej oczy straciły blask.

- Annabeth…? – zapytałem.

- Percy… - powiedziała tak cicho, że ledwo było ją słychać – wiesz dobrze co się dzieje.

Spojrzała z troską na Lilian, jakby bała się, że mogłaby ją usłyszeć. Ta jednak patrzyła na nas swoimi wielkimi oczyma. I nic nie wyglądało na to, że miałaby przestać.

- Ilian, może pójdziesz do… ogrodu – próbowałem coś wymyślić – nie powinnaś siedzieć tu w tej ciepłej bluzie, jest za gorąco. Przeziębisz się.

Wnuczka pana mórz nadal stała niewzruszona.

- Glonomóżdżku – westchnęła Annabeth – rozmawiasz z MOJĄ córką. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Skierowała oczy wymownie w sufit, po czym zwróciła się do Lilian.

- Skarbie, mama i tatuś muszą porozmawiać o ważnych sprawach. Proszę, wyjdź na chwilę do ogrodu.

Wnuczka Ateny nadal stała z rękoma na piersi. Jej morskie oczy stały się ciemniejsze.

- Lilian. – powiedziała ostro Annabeth.

Sześciolatka wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w matkę. Następnie szarpnęła głową i głośno tupiąc – wyszła.

Nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego to właśnie Annabeth ma na nią większy wpływ. To znaczy, tak, wiedziałem, że ta cała nieograniczona wiedza i w ogóle pozwala jej na takie zabawy z psychologią dziecięcą, ale… To była też moja córka, a ja w tym momencie traciłem autorytet. Cholera, byłem zazdrosny! Musiałem policzyć do dziesięciu, żeby się uspokoić, co nie było łatwe zważając na fakt, że moje ADHD nie zmniejszyło się w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie ważne czy mam 17 czy 36 lat. Nadal pozostanę wiecznym nastolatkiem.

- No dobrze – złapałem moją żonę za rękę i poprowadziłem ją w stronę kanapy – powiedz o co chodzi…

- O co chodzi!? O co CHODZI!? – zaczęła krzyczeć – Percy! Uch! Jak ty mnie czasami denerwujesz!

Wstała. Zaraz usiadła z powrotem. Takie „wybuchy" zdarzały się coraz częściej… Nie miałem jej tego za złe. Wiedziałem, że martwi się o swoją pracę, o te budynki na Olimpie. Bogowie coraz częściej na nią za to naskakują. Hera znowu zaczęła zsyłać na nią krowy, za to, że ze ściany jej świątyni odchodzi tynk. Zeus wszczyna burze z każdym razem, kiedy tylko wyjdzie z domu, dlatego że podczas jednego z nabożeństw ofiarnych spadł na niego wielki marmurowy piorun znajdujący się na suficie budynku. Córka bogini mądrości boi się, że Atena znowu się jej wyprze. Tak, jak zrobiła to 19 lat temu…

- Percy… - Annabeth zaczęła płakać; rzadko zdarzało się, żeby córka Ateny płakała, bardzo rzadko – wszystko się psuje. Wszystko! W pracy szef ciągle pyta się, kiedy skończę projekt, mówi, że wszystko powinno być gotowe już dwa dni temu, a ja nie chcę, żeby powtórzyło się to samo co z Olimpem. Poza tym… właśnie rozmawiałam z Chejronem i… Ta cała sytuacja z Gają zaczyna się coraz bardziej pogarszać.

Głośno przełknąłem ślinę. Wiedziałem co miała na myśli, mówiąc: „ta cała sytuacja z Gają". 19 lat temu, kiedy udało nam się wydostać z Tartaru i razem z Hazel, Piper, Leo, Frank'iem i Jason'em pokonaliśmy panią Ziemi, byliśmy pewni, że wszystko będzie dobrze przez następne kilkaset lat. Nie zdawaliśmy sobie wtedy sprawy jak bardzo się myliliśmy. Po powrocie do Obozu Herosów, Grecy zawarli pokój z Rzymianami i oba obozy się połączyły. Rachel Elizabeth Dare powiedziała, że Wielka Przepowiednia (zwana przez Rzymian Przepowiednią Siedmiorga) spełniła się i wszyscy oczekiwali kolejnej. Ta jednak… nie nadchodziła. Czekaliśmy rok, podskakując nerwowo na każde potknięcie naszej nastoletniej Wyroczni, myśląc, że to może już. Aż któregoś dnia moja przyjaciółka weszła do Wielkiego Domu i oznajmiła, że nie wygłosi kolejnej Wielkiej Przepowiedni, ponieważ nie ma jeszcze osoby, której by ona dotyczyła. Jakiś rok temu okazało się, że nie udało nam się pokonać Gai. Uśpiliśmy ją tylko i znowu zaczyna się budzić. Od tej pory herosi na całym świecie zaczęli zgłaszać informacje o nowych bitwach i tytanach, którzy powracają do życia.

- Co tym razem? - zapytałem, chociaż bałem się usłyszeć odpowiedzi – Chyba nie…

- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko Annabeth – Nie zaatakowała jeszcze obozu, ale…

- Co?

- Była w Nowym Jorku, zaatakowała łowczynie… Nie, nic się nie stało ani Thalii, ani innym. – dopowiedziała szybko, widząc moje pytające spojrzenie – Ale… Chejron mówi, że może lepiej, żebyśmy tym razem nie przyjeżdżali do obozu…

- Ale Lilian tak bardzo się na to cieszyła. – zrobiłem zawiedzioną minę –Stęskniła się za Tyson'em, za Tęczusiem, za Mrocznym… Jak ty chcesz jej to powiedzieć?

- Ona jest mądra. Bardzo mądra. Zrozumie, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, że… - córka Ateny zamknęła oczy, jakby słowa, które chciała wypowiedzieć sprawiały jej ból – że może jej się coś stać.

Spojrzała na mnie bezradnie, a ja nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Lilian była rozumnym dzieckiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z wielu rzeczy, o których inni w jej wieku w ogóle nie mieli pojęcia. Ale była też moją córką. Córką morza. A ONO nie lubi więzów.

- Jesteś pewna, że zagwarantujemy jej bezpieczeństwo? – Annabeth chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ja jej przerwałem – Szczerze? Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Wybór pomiędzy wybraniem się do obozu, gdzie są magiczne granice, a pozostaniem tutaj… Szczególnie teraz, w lato, kiedy półbogowie będą wyjeżdżać na misje. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego ile potworów poprzyciągają?

- Już zadecydowałam – odpowiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu – Chejron też tak uważa. A ja naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się upierasz przy swoim.

Wstała z kanapy i skierowała się w stronę gabinetu.

- Ale… - próbowałem jeszcze zaprotestować, chociaż wiedziałem, że to nic nie da.

- Nie, Percy. Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej. – dopowiedziała odwracając głowę – Teraz idźcie popływać. Lilian już się pewnie niecierpliwi.

Przygryzłem wargę. Nadal nie byłem przekonany.

- Naprawdę Percy, zaufaj mi – Annabeth czytała mi w myślach – Tutaj na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku nikt nas nie znaj…

Dalsze słowa zniknęły w ogłuszającym huku. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy złapałem Annabeth i pociągnąłem ją na ziemię. Jedyne co udało mi zobaczyć poprzez lecące na nas z okien tarasu okruchy szkła, to Minotaur rozwalający wszystko na swojej drodze i trzymający w łapie moją bezwładną córkę.

*po łacinie „kwiat"

** specjalna substancja, którą pokrywano miejsca zdobienia w ceramice greckiej, aby uzyskać efekty kolorystyczne


	2. Chapter 2

_Kolejny rozdział gotowy. Nie jestem z niego w pełni zadowolona, ale sami oceńcie. Jest zdecydowanie dłuższy od poprzedniego, co bardzo mnie cieszy ;) _

_Dziękuję za komentarze. Na pytanie „Czy są małżeństwem?" odpowiadam tutaj, ale myślę, że rozwinę to trochę bardziej w kolejnej części._

_Na następny rozdział będzie pewnie trzeba trochę poczekać, bo właśnie kończą mi się ferie (;(), więc czas wolny będzie BARDZO ograniczony. _

_Miłego czytania! _

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

**Annabeth**

Poczułam ostry ból gdzieś w okolicach policzka. Pociemniało mi przed oczami i czułam gorącą maź spływającą mi po twarzy. Krew.

Leżałam na ziemi przygnieciona ciałem Percy'ego. Nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać co się dzieje.

Wyszarpnęłam rękę spod jego brzucha i skierowałam ją w stronę rany. Poczułam coś ostrego. Szkło. Odłamek okna wielkości dłoni wbił mi się w skórę. Niewiele myśląc wyszarpnęłam go. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie jakie to było głupie. Szkło złamało się i utkwiło mi głęboko w skórze. Próbowałam jeszcze coś z nim zrobić, ale tylko pogorszyłam sytuację. Tworzywo weszło jeszcze głębiej. Zaklęłam w duchu. Idiotka!

Wciąż leżałam na podłodze. Podniosłam wzrok. Zobaczyłam wielkie, umięśnione, żylaste nogi. Nie mogłam unieść wyżej głowy, ponieważ nadal przygniatał mnie Percy. Ale po tylu latach walki z potworami i wertowaniu podręczników wiedziałam dokładnie kto przede mną stoi. Minotaur.

Poczułam jak Percy podnosi się na nogi. Ja też wstałam.

To co zobaczyłam zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Potwór miał Lilian. Moja córka, trzymana do góry nogami kilka metrów nad ziemią, nie dawała żadnego znaku życia. Chciało mi się płakać.

Nie. Nie mogłam się załamać.

- Bierz Lilian! Ja zajmę się potworem! – usłyszałam głos Percy'ego dochodzący jakby z oddali.

- Co? – krzyknęłam zdezorientowana. Ból w policzku sprawiał, że wszystko dochodziło do mnie z lekkim trudem, a fakt, że wokół lata cały dom nie poprawiał mojej sytuacji.

Zobaczyłam jak mała rzeźba Ateny rozbija się z trzaskiem o ścianę. To wyrwało mnie z odrętwienia.

Zamrugałam kilka razy oczyma i rozejrzałam się uważnie po pokoju.

Lilian.

Percy biegł z Orkanem w dłoni naprzeciw Minotaurowi. Lata treningów z synem boga mórz sprawiły, że wiedziałam co zrobi jeszcze zanim to zrobił. Chciał zaatakować od tyłu. Widziałam to po jego biegu. Kierował się jakby na lewo. Czyli ja powinnam odwrócić od niego uwagę potwora. Tylko jak to zrobić, żeby nic nie stało się Lilian?

- Hej Ty! Ty kupo futra! – podniosłam z podłogi widelec, który, niewiadomo jakim cudem, znalazł się w salonie i rzuciłam nim w Minotaura – Zostaw moją córkę w spokoju!

Trafiłam w samo oko wyrośniętego byka. Potwór odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie nienawistnie. Jakby mówiąc, że zrozumiał, zamachał dziewczynką.

Percy… Szybciej… Myślałam w duchu, żeby Glonomóżdżek się pospieszył. Głowa Lilian była niebezpiecznie blisko drewnianej podłogi…

I wtedy zobaczyłam jak syn Posejdona wskakuje na głowę Minotaura. Trzydziestosześciolatek zachybotał się niebezpiecznie, po czym złapał się za bycze rogi, żeby złapać równowagę.

- No, no, no! – zawołał – Widzę, że od naszego ostatniego spotkania już ci odrosły. Ale nie martw się, zaraz to zmienimy!

I wbił miecz w szyję potwora. Ten zawył przeraźliwie i zaczął wierzgać we wszystkie strony.

To był moment dla mnie.

Podbiegłam najszybciej jak potrafiłam pod nogi Minotaura. Pół byk, pół człowiek był ogromny. Nie miałam szansy wydostania mojej córki z jego rąk, jeśli sam nie puści.

Spojrzałam w panice na Percy'ego modląc się, żeby zrozumiał. Jego morskie oczy zabłysły. Kiwnął głową, co było nie lada wyczynem, zważywszy na fakt, że siedział na plecach potwora, który skakał we wszystkie strony próbując zrzucić go z siebie. Podniósł rękę do uderzenia. W ułamku sekundy Anaklysmos zagłębił się w prawy bark Minotaura.

Bykołak zawył z bólu i wypuścił Lilian. Złapałam małą, ale siła była tak duża, że wylądowałam na ziemi. Syn Pazyfae* otrząsnął się z ogłupienia i po raz kolejny spróbował zrzucić z siebie syna Posejdona. Tym razem skutecznie. Percy wpadł na ścianę i zsunął się po niej jak szmaciana lalka.

Minotaur rozejrzał się wokół i zatrzymał na nas swoje czarne, puste ślepia. Zaczął iść w naszą stronę. Powoli. Bardzo powoli. Jakby napawał się świadomością, że zaraz zje na obiad dwóch herosów i ich córkę.

O nie! Nie oddam mu Lilian.

Ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. Wnuczka Ateny wciąż była nieprzytomna i nie mogłam kazać jej się schować. A mnie okropnie bolała kostka. Sądząc po pulsującym bólu, który rozsadzał moją nogę, pewnie była zwichnięta. Musiało się to stać, kiedy łapałam sześciolatkę. W kuchni był dość spory zapas ambrozji. No tak, gdzie kuchnia skoro nawet nie mogę wstać?

Kątem oka zobaczyłam błysk sztyletu majaczący gdzieś po prawej stronie. Gdyby tylko udało mi się go dosięgnąć…

Przecież musiałam coś zrobić. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby Lilian…

W tym samym momencie potwór po raz kolejny wydał z siebie przeraźliwy ryk. W jednej chwili maszerował ku nam, a w następnej zachwiał się i upadł. Prosto na nas. W ułamku sekundy musiałam przypomnieć sobie wszystkie chejronowe lekcje na temat zachowania się w przypadku walki ze znacznie większym przeciwnikiem. Z wielkim trudem przękręciłam się, żeby jak najszybciej ułożyć się w pozycję żółwia**. Całym ciałem osłoniłam Lilian, a potem poczułam jak coś niesamowicie ciężkiego zwala mi się na plecy. Uff…! Annabeth, dasz radę! Do cholery, trzymałaś sklepienie niebieskie!

Kilka sekund później ciężar zelżał, aż w końcu poczułam, że mogę się poruszyć. A przynajmniej MOGŁABYM, gdyby moja kostka była sprawna.

Poczułam jak jakieś ciepłe dłonie dotykają moich pleców.

Percy.

Przekręcił mnie na plecy. Klęczał tuż nade mną. Mogłam dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego morskim oczom. Nie zmieniły się nic a nic przez te 19 lat. Nadal były tak samo zatroskane, tak samo głębokie, tak samo szczere, tak…

- Wiesz o tym, że całkowicie schodzą ci się brwi, kiedy się martwisz, prawda? – nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu na wspomnienie tych strasznych chwil podczas wojny z Kronosem. To wszystko było naprawdę przerażające. Ale i cudowne. To właśnie wtedy naprawdę zakochałam się w Glonomóżdżku…

Na wspomnienie tamtego dnia uśmiechnął się i mnie pocałował. Nie musiał nic mówić. To wystarczyło, żeby zdjąć ze mnie cały ból…

- Co z Lilian? – otrzeźwiałam. Nie mogłam się rozklejać, kiedy nie wiem co się dzieje z moją córką.

Percy natychmiast przesunął się w stronę sześciolatki.

- Żyje – przyłożył rękę do jej czoła i wytarł palcami krew z paskudnej rany przecinającej jej różowiutką twarzyczkę – ale musi dostać ambrozję.

- I Ty też – dodał widząc jak próbuję wstać, wydając przy tym niekontrolowaną ilość jęków – musimy działać szybko. Minotaur zaraz się obudzi. Nie wiem, ale mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak… Powinien już dawno rozpaść się w pył…

Syn Posejdona pobiegł szybko do kuchni. Zaraz potem wrócił z naręczem batoników owiniętych w pomarańczową folię. Ambrozja.

- Masz – powiedział, podając mi jeden z nich – nie pomoże na długo, ale zdążymy jakoś dotrzeć do obozu. Zjedz szybko. Ja dam kawałek Lilian.

Odwinęłam wafelek z papierka i ugryzłam go. W ustach miałam smak babeczki, którą podarowałam Percy'emu na jego 16. urodziny. Czułam dokładnie smak niebieskiego lukru. Na wspomnienie tamtych chwil zachciało mi się śmiać. Powstrzymałam się jednak. Zważając na naszą obecną sytuację byłoby to odrobinę nie na miejscu.

Kęs za kęsem powracała mi władza w nodze. Ból prawie ustąpił. Czułam tylko lekkie pulsowanie w kostce i na policzku. Spoglądałam jak syn boga mórz daje malutki kawałek ambrozji sześciolatce. Nie mógł dać jej tego zbyt dużo. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Już w przypadku herosów było to bardzo niebezpieczne. Zbyt wiele i krew od razu zaczyna płonąć. A Lilian? Ma znacznie mniej boskiej krwi niż my.

Ambrozję jadła tylko dwa razy w życiu, co było dosyć wysokim wynikiem jak na tak młody wiek. Obydwa wypadki zdarzyły się w Obozie Herosów i w obydwu przypadkach odpowiednią porcję lekarstwa podawał jej Chejron.

Nie, żebym nie wierzyła w umiejętności medyczne Percy'ego, ale wstrzymałam oddech, kiedy wkładał lek w maleńkie usteczka naszej córeczki.

W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie wyrwałabym mu ambrozję z ręki i sama dała ją Lilian. Ewentualnie zrobiłabym wykład na temat tego co może się stać, jeśli da jej tego za dużo.

Ale teraz nie chciałam nic mówić. Było mi głupio. Strasznie głupio. Zadecydowałam, że sześciolatka zostanie w domu i nie pojedzie do obozu nawet się z nim nie konsultując. Uważałam, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie chciałam słuchać co ma mi do powiedzenia. Byłam pewna, że nikt nas tutaj nie znajdzie…

Ale znalazł… I teraz plułam sobie w brodę.

Kiedy w końcu otworzyłam oczy (no dobra, zamknęłam je, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie) i odważyłam się spojrzeć, Lilian siedziała z otwartą buzią i mrugała bardzo szybko oczyma. Wyciągnęła rączki w górę i zawołała:

- Tatuś!

Percy wziął ją na ręce. Nie płakała. Po prostu wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Niemal czułam ten słony zapach, który wdychała teraz moja córka…

Byłam z niej dumna. Miała sześć lat. Większość dzieci w jej wieku, po tym co się teraz wydarzyło, doznałaby szoku. Ale nie. Ona siedziała na silnych rękach swojego ojca i uśmiechała się. Jesteśmy razem. To się liczy.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na leżącym bezwładnie Minotaurze, a potem…

- Mama!

Lilian wyrwała się z uścisku swojego taty. Podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła się. Mocno i czule.

- Spokojnie kochanie – przeczesałam ręką jej włosy – już wszystko w porządku, jesteśmy razem. Kochamy cię.

Mała spojrzała na mnie i głośno przełknęła ślinę. Bała się. Bardzo się bała, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

Nagle coś mocno wstrząsnęło domem. Percy zachwiał się i upadł. Orkan poleciał kilka metrów dalej. Przytuliłam Lilian do piersi, żeby osłonić ją przed gradem tynku i cementu, który obsypał nas, kiedy cała lewa ściana wyleciała w powietrze.

Zaraz potem usłyszałam głos, który sprawił, że zamarło mi serce:

- Hmmm… Kochani herosi, pamiętacie mnie? Tak, bardzo długo się nie widzieliśmy. Ale teraz nie przyszłam tu po was. Oddajcie mi swoją córkę, a wam nic się nie stanie. Oddajcie ją, aby mogła być złożona w ofierze. Aby moja nowa pani mogła się odrodzić. Na nowo.

Patrzyłam z otwartą buzią i niedowierzałam. Przede mną stał półsmok ze skrzydłami nietoperza zamiast rąk. Tam gdzie powinny być nogi, wiły się węże. Tak samo we włosach. Kolce na ogonie przyprawiały o dreszcze.

Nie, to nie może być ona. Tylko nie ona. Nie Kampe.

- Herosi, nadchodzi nowa era! Skoro nie chcecie mi jej oddać, to sama ją sobie zabiorę!

I wykonała taki ruch skrzydłami, jakby chciała coś odgarnąć zza pleców. Potem skierowała je na nas.

Zza ściany wybiegło pięć piekielnych ogarów. Nie zauważyłam ich wcześniej, bo były dobrze ukryte. Jak mogłam przeoczyć coś takiego!?

Bracia pani O'Leary błyskawicznie na nas natarli. Krzyknęłam do Lilian, żeby schowała się za moimi plecami i wbiłam sztylet w nogę przebiegającego obok potwora. Ten nie rozpadł się w pył jak przypuszczałam, ale upadł z jęknięciem na podłogę. Z miejsca gdzie wbiłam sztylet sączyła się złota posoka.

Na syna Posejdona biegły już kolejne dwa. Jego miecz nadal leżał tam gdzie upadł. Zbyt daleko, żeby mógł go dosięgnąć. W ułamku sekundy podjęłam przerażającą decyzję. Zostawiłam Lilian i podbiegłam do Orkana.

- Percy! – krzyknęłam i rzuciłam Anaklysmosem w jedno z diabelskich stworzeń, które chciało zatopić swoje kły w Glonomóżdżku.

Potwór przewrócił się i wpadł na ścianę. Syn Posejdona zdążył uskoczyć przed drugim. Zrobił salto w powietrzu i dobiegł do swojego miecza. Kiedy piekielny ogar zawracał, on był już gotowy. Trzymał broń w gotowości, a kiedy tamten podbiegł, wbił ją w psi kark. Potwór zawył i upadł.

- Annabeth! Uciekaj! – krzyknął i już atakowało go kolejne diabelskie stworzenie – Bierz Lilian i uciekajcie! Ja się nimi zajmę!

Nie miałam pewności. Miałam go zostawić i uciekać? Tak po prostu?

- Nie marudź, Mądralińska! – Percy czytał mi w myślach – Teraz to TY mi zaufaj! Bierz Lilian i zabierz ją do obozu! Szybko! Niedługo się tam spotkamy!

I już musiał odeprzeć kolejny atak wściekłego psa. Spojrzałam na sześciolatkę. To znaczy chciałam spojrzeć, ale nie było jej tam gdzie siedziała przed chwilą. Rozejrzałam się w panice. Burza blond włosów wystawała zza nietoperzych skrzydeł. Ich właścicielka kierowała się już w stronę podwórka. Z prędkością światła złapałam sztylet, który leżał na podłodze i pobiegłam do Kampe. Wbiłam sztylet w jej plecy. Kampe zawyła i wypuściła Lilian z rąk.

Strażniczka Tartaru odwróciła się i jeden z węży wystający z czubka jej głowy zaatakował mnie. Zrobiłam unik i rozcięłam jej skrzydło.

Potwór zatoczył się i zawył.

- A więc tak, córko Ateny? Zostawisz tu swojego kochasia? – wycharczała – Nie pomożesz mu? Aach, to tylko jeden z trudnych wyborów, które przed tobą stoją. Ale skoro jesteś pewna to zrobię to, co powinnam zrobić dwadzieścia lat temu! Pożegnaj się ze swoim chłopaczyną!

I skoczyła w stronę Percy'ego. Ten nadal walczył z piekielnym ogarem i nie był w stanie jej zauważyć.

- Percy! – wydarłam się – Uważaj!

Syn Posejdona obejrzał się za siebie o dwie sekundy za późno. W jednej chwili walczył z diabelskim psem, a w drugiej, odrzucony siłą Kampe leciał bezwładnie na biblioteczkę znajdującą się po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Z wyciągniętym sztyletem zaszarżowałam na potwory. Powaliłam ogara z otchłani i spojrzałam w stronę Lilian. Było to bardzo głupie z mojej strony.

Kampe wykorzystała sytuację i wystrzeliła na mnie lwa***. Odwróciłam się zbyt późno, żeby zareagować. Już, już czułam te ostre kły na mojej szyi. Już, prawie…

A potem ujrzałam błysk niebiańskiego spiżu i król zwierząt leżał na ziemi.

Kampe, nie wiadomo skąd, wyciągnęła dwa miecze i rzuciła się na mojego wybawcę.

Percy odparł atak Orkanem. Zrobił unik i zaatakował. Ale potwór był dobry w walce. Odparował cios i po raz kolejny wymierzył broń w Glonomóżdżka.

Oglądałam tę walkę w osłupieniu dopóki nie usłyszałam głosu syna władcy mórz:

- Annabeth! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Dam radę! Zabieraj Lilian! JUŻ!

Dawno nie słyszałam w nim takiej stanowczości.

- Ooo! On sobie poradzi! – szydziła Kampe – Biegnij córko Ateny, biegnij! Tylko uważaj, bo coś ci się stanie.

Byłam już w połowie drogi do mojej córki, kiedy poczułam jak coś uderza mnie w głowę. Zwaliłam się na ziemię. Miałam przed oczyma co najmniej tuzin krwiożerczych nietoperzy. Zadźgałam sztyletem pierwsze dwa, ale już leciały na mnie następne. Nie mogłam z nimi walczyć, było ich zbyt wiele.

Zrobiłam to, czego nigdy nie powinna robić córka Ateny. Uciekłam.

Chwyciłam Lilian i razem wybiegłyśmy przez dziurę w ścianie do ogrodu.

Kiedy poczułam pod nogami trawę, wzięłam wnuczkę Ateny na ręce. Wściekłe nietoperze znowu zaczęły atakować. Zabiłam jednego, ale nadal zostało ich dziewięć.

Zaczęłam biec. Teren był nierówny, a ja miałam na rękach sześciolatkę, więc szło mi dosyć opornie.

Dobiegłam do furtki, otworzyłam ją i razem z Lilian, i prawie kilkunastoma krwiożerczymi, latającymi ssakami, wysypałam się na ulicę.

Znowu zaczęłam biec. Nietoperze leciały za nami.

Droga była całkowicie opustoszała. Prawdopodobnie nie można było się spodziewać żadnej żywej duszy w odległości jednego kilometra. Był tutaj tylko nasz dom i jezioro, do którego wpływał niewielki strumyk. Nikogo więcej. Dlatego droga, którą teraz biegłyśmy była piaszczysta i bardzo nierówna. Gdzie nie gdzie wystawały korzenie i jakieś większe kamienie.

Nie minęła minuta, aż się przewróciłam. Puściłam Lilian, a sama walnęłam nosem w trawę. Sześciolatka wylądowała jakieś dwa metry dalej. Prawie wpadłyśmy do strumyka, który płynął tuż przy drodze.

Podniosłam się na łokcie. Leciała na mnie chmara nietoperzy żądnych mojej krwi. Sztylet wypadł mi z ręki, kiedy się przewracałam. Nie byłam w stanie wstać, walczyć, uciekać. Leżałam jak sparaliżowana, podczas gdy te latające potworki wyrywały mi włosy z głowy, drapały niemiłosiernie po twarzy, gryzły w skórę, rozrywały moje ubrania…

Usłyszałam przeraźliwy skrzek, trzepot skrzydeł i nagle… wszystko ustało.

Zamrugałam kilka razy oczami i zobaczyłam jak nietoperze odlatują w stronę domu wpadając na siebie jakby w panice. Leciały wyjątkowo nisko, a z ich skrzydeł coś kapało. Czyżby one były… mokre?

Chwila, ja też byłam mokra.

Rozejrzałam się wokół. Lilian stała na trawie z mocno zaciśniętymi piąstkami. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Woda w rzece drgała tajemniczo, jakby ktoś zmącił jej spokój.

- Lilian! – podbiegłam do sześciolatki i złapałam ją za ramiona –Lilian, skarbie, to Ty? Och, dziękuję, dziękuję!

Pocałowałam ją w czoło i mocno przytuliłam.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptała; prawie nie mogła mówić.

- Co? Za co? Za co mnie przepraszasz skarbie?

- Za to, że cię zmoczyłam… - zakaszlała; ta sztuczka z wodą musiała ją naprawdę wiele kosztować.

- Kochanie, nie wygłupiaj się. Gdyby nie ty to… to ja… no… Byłoby ciężko. – łzy leciały mi strumieniami – Uratowałaś mi życie.

Mała uśmiechnęła się lekko, miała zaczerwienione oczy. Kolana jej się trzęsły.

- Usiądź tu na chwilę na trawie, a ja załatwię jakiś transport.

Musiałam się spieszyć. Nietoperze poleciały w stronę domu, co znaczy że Kampe zaraz wyśle za nami następnego potwora. Pewnie inne też już nas czyhają.

Na zwykłą taksówkę trzeba by niemiłosiernie długo czekać, a my nie miałyśmy czasu w ogóle. Niebezpieczeństwo mogło wyskoczyć w każdej chwili, z każdej strony.

Jedyne co mi przyszło do głowy to staruchy… Powinnam mieć w kieszeni jeszcze kilka olimpijskich pieniędzy. Co prawda wolałabym uniknąć jazdy z jednooką trójką, zwłaszcza z Lilian, ale chyba nie miałam innego wyboru.

Wyjęłam z kieszeni złotą drachmę i zawołałam po starogrecku:

- _Stethi, o harma diaboles!_****

Rzuciłam monetę na drogę, a ta natychmiast zatopiła się w piasku.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo.

Następnie, w miejscu gdzie upadła moneta, asfalt pociemniał. Zamienił się w regularny prostokąt rozmiarów miejsca parkingowego i zaczął bulgotać ciemnoczerwoną cieczą, przypominającą krew. Sekundę później wyłoniła się z niej taksówka utkana z dymu.

Szyba po stronie pasażera otwarła się i odezwał się niewyraźny głos.

- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała stara kobieta. Na jej oczy opadała grzywa siwych włosów. Wścieklica. Przez niewielką szparę w oknie dojrzałam jeszcze dwie bijące się kobiety: Nawałnicę i Sekutnicę.

- Eee… Dwoje do Obozu Herosów. To znaczy, jeden i pół, właściwie – dodałam spoglądając na osłabioną Lilian.

Starucha dopiero teraz odwróciła głowę w moją stronę.

- Ooo! Kogo ja widzę? Wsiadajcie, szybko!

- Tak! Ty WIDZISZ! Teraz moja kolej! Oddawaj oko! – usłyszałam gdzieś z tyłu głos Sekutnicy.

Wskazałam sześciolatce ręką, żeby wsiadła. Kiedy mała się wgramoliła, usiadłam i ja. Gdy tylko zatrzasnęłam drzwi, Sekutnica nacisnęła pedał gazu i ruszyłśmy z niebywałą prędkością, nie zważając na jakiekolwiek znaki i wyznaczniki chodników.

Z głośników rozległ się komunikat: _Witajcie, tu Ganimedes, podczaszy pana Zeusa! Podczas podróży w poszukiwaniu wina dla Pana Niebios zawsze zapinaj pasy!_

Przypięłam Lilian grubym czarnym łańcuchem, po czym sama się zapięłam. Prawie wybiłam zęby, kiedy Sekutnica zrobiła ostry zakręt w jedną z ulic.

- No więc – zapytała Nawałnica, kiedy omal nie wjechałyśmy w budkę z lodami – Jak się miewa twój mężulek?

Wzdrygnęłam się. Nigdy nie oceniałam Percy'ego w kategorii „mój mąż", chociaż, tak, był moim mężem.

- Eee… Nie wiem – wyjąkałam – To dość długa historia…

- Ależ tak, znamy ją –odezwała się Sekutnica, przerzucając bieg – Aż trudno pomyśleć, że po tych wszystkich próbach, które razem przeszliście, po wydostaniu się z Tartaru i… Bardzo mi przykro, że…

- Cicho! – zawyła Wścieklica – Przecież nie możemy jej powiedzieć! Zwłaszcza, że jej córka…

- Nie! Jedna głupsza od drugiej! Oddawaj oko! – Nawałnica wyciągnęła rękę w stronę oczodołu Staruchy siedzącej po prawej stronie.

Sekutnica przycisnęła jeszcze mocniej pedał gazu i mknęłyśmy teraz prosto przez alejki jakiegoś parku.

Spojrzałam na Lilian, która wyglądała jakby zaraz miała zwymiotować.

- O co chodzi? O czym wiecie? – zapytałam buntowniczo, trzymając się kurczowo siedzenia, podczas kiedy samochód wszedł w kolejny, nieplanowany zakręt.

- O niczym! Nic ci nie powiemy! – zaskrzeczała Nawałnica.

Samochód z prędkością światła wyjechał z miasta.

- Czego mi nie powiecie? – zapytałam sprytnie.

- Hah! - zawyła Wścieklica, spoglądając w boczne lusterko – Nie powiemy ci, że Twoja córka będzie musiała zmierzyć się z samą… A co to!? Ej! Nie mówiłyście, że gonią was potwory. Nie jesteśmy pojazdem obronnym! Długo trzeba było to powtarzać Jazonowi, ale w końcu się nauczył! Nie, nie, nie! Wysiadać!

Samochód zahamował tak nagle, że uderzyłam głową w przednie siedzenie, a Lilian, wciąż przywiązana żelaznym łańcuchem, zgięła się w pół.

Tylne drzwi same się otworzyły. Zdążyłam tylko odpiąć sześciolatkę i wyrzuciło nas prosto na ulicę.

Podniosłam się szybko i podbiegłam do Lilian.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- N… Nie – wyjąkała, wciąż jeszcze zielona na twarzy po przejażdżce ze Staruchami.

Obejrzałam się za siebie i zobaczyłam pędzącą w naszą stronę Erynię. Nie, nie Erynię. TRZY Erynie.

- Biegiem! – złapałam Lilian za rękę i już gnałyśmy wzdłuż drogi.

Znajdowałyśmy się jakieś 500 metrów od obozu. To mało, kiedy jesteś na spacerze. I niesamowicie dużo, kiedy gonią cię rozwścieczone posłanki Hadesa.

Nie miałyśmy szans dobiec do granic przed nimi.

Wepchnęłam Lilian za jakieś drzewo.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, mamy mało czasu! – wyjrzałam zza drzewa, żeby zobaczyć jak daleko są Łaskawe – BARDZO mało czasu! Widzisz tam, ten niebieski dom? Musisz biec tam ile sił w nogach, rozumiesz? Nie zatrzymuj się, nie odwracaj. Biegnij! No już!

Wnuczka Ateny spojrzała na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczyma, tak podobnymi do oczu jej ojca, że zachciało mi się płakać.

- No już! – i popchnęłam ją lekko.

Mała wahała się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym pobiegła.

Erynie zaskrzeczały.

Wybiegłam zza drzewa ze sztyletem w ręku.

Stanęłam na przeciwko pędzących na mnie Erynii.

Tu.

Gdzie ponad dwadzieścia lat temu Thalia prawie oddała swoje życie, ratując mnie i Luke'a.

Tu.

Gdzie Percy pokonał Minotaura, ratując Grover'a.

Tu.

Ja.

Teraz.

Prędzej umrę, niż pozwolę, żeby potwory zrobiły coś mojej córce.

Nie pozwolę.

NIGDY!

I ruszyłam. Prosto na Erynie.

Te rozstąpiły się i osaczyły mnie ze wszystkich stron.

- Nie chcesz nam oddać córki, dziecko? – odezwała się środkowa – Pani będzie zła, bardzo zła… Ale to nic, powiemy jej, że zabiłyśmy pewne sławne dziecię Ateny!

Łaskawe podleciały do mnie próbując zranić mnie swoimi szponami. Jedna upadła na ziemię, po tym jak wbiłam jej sztylet w pierś. Ale pozostałym dwóm udało się mnie dosięgnąć tak, że w następnej chwili zsuwałam się już po stojącym w pobliżu drzewie.

Ambrozja, zjedzona w domu, dawno już przestała działać. Ból w nodze i policzku wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, ale napełniona adrenaliną, nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Nie mogłam ruszać ramieniem, który teraz był cały umazany krwią. Do tego jeszcze przeraźliwie bolała mnie głowa. Pewnie od tego uderzenia w drzewo.

Czułam, że za chwilę zemdleję.

Nagle zobaczyłam przed sobą strzałę. Trafiła jedną z Eryń. Nie, tylko ją drasnęła. Już się podnosi.

- Annabeth! – usłyszałam gdzieś z daleka… A może z bliska?

Kątem oka zobaczyłam Trishię, córkę Apolla, która napinała cięciwę i jakiegoś nieznanego mi chłopaka z mieczem w ręku. Oboje nie zdążyli jednak użyć swojej broni, gdyż nacierająca na nich Erynia zwaliła ich z nóg. Zemdleli.

- Nie! – Wstałam ostatnią cząstką woli. W głowie mi huczało. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem.

Zdrową ręką uniosłam sztylet. Widziałam jakieś dwa rozmazane kształty. Skrzydła.

Resztkami sił podbiegłam do jednej z łaskawych, przebiegłam pod nią i wbiłam jej sztylet w plecy, zanim zdołała się odwrócić. Druga zawyła żałośnie i rzuciła mną jak marionetką.

Drzewo. Znowu.

Rzuciłam sztyletem na oślep. Usłyszałam głuchy odgłos upadającego ciała. Trafiłam.

A potem wszystko zniknęło w czerni.

*Minotaur był synem Pazyfae i byka zesłanego przez Posejdona. Normalnie, kiedy komuś dom wali się na głowę, a rodzina może zaraz umrzeć, nikt nie myśli: „O Minotaur, syn Pazyfae!" Ale to jest Annabeth, i stwierdziłam, że kto jak kto, ale ona może tak pomyśleć ;) Nawet podczas walki.

**Pozycję żółwia stosuje się, kiedy biegnie na ciebie wściekły pies, ale pomyślałam, że sposób ułożenia, kiedy leci na ciebie trzytonowy potwór też może się tak nazywać ;)

*** W czwartej części jest napisane, że wokół talii skóra Kampe deformowała się w zwierzęta, które potem mogła wypuszczać (tak dla przypomnienia ;D)

****"Zatrzymaj się, Rydwanie Nienawiści" („Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy. Morze Potworów" strona 34.)


End file.
